Kidou
Also called the Demon Arts, Kidou is an alternative technique used to channel Reiatsu in the form of binding and destructive spells. While technically all manner of spirits and humans with spiritual power may learn these arts, only the Shinigami have a compiled list of spells, and know the methods to teaching them. Among the two categories of Kidou there are also Forbidden Arts, each dangerous to use in their own unique ways. Those spells labled with yellow text are spells which were created by Staff and community members in the past, purely for use in our RP. Spells labeled in red are Forbidden Kidou, which are only able to be used by the Captain or Vice-Captain of the Kidou Corps, unless taught the spell by one of these two. Even if your character holds these ranks, use of these Kidou merits extreme punishment, which will be decided based upon the circumstances. = Kidou Strength & Resistance Kidou Strength -whether Bakudou or Hadou- is calculated by adding the number of the Kidou, with 50% of the caster's Reiatsu (Ex: If the caster has Reiatsu 100, the strength of Hadou 31: Shakkahou is 81. Kidou Strength is also the movement speed of the spell itself (not to be confused with Casting Speed, which is based on the caster's Speed stat). Kidou Resistance us equal to half the defending character's Reiatsu plus half the Kidou Strength of the casting character (Ex: Defender has 200 Reiatsu, and Caster has 250 Reiatsu attempts to use Bakduou 47: Cadavar Threads. Caster Kidou Strength is 172, meaning the Defender's Resistance is 100 + 86 = 186.) A higher Resistance than Strength enables you to break free from the spell's effects. *Note: Kidou Resistance applies only to Binding Spells* When two Hadou collide, the difference between the Kidou Strength is reduced from the Speed of the winning spell (Ex: Two Shakkahou collide, one from a 100 Rei caster, the other from a 150 Rei caster. Caster one has Kidou Strength 81, and Caster two has Kidou Strength 106. After the collision Caster two's Shakkahou will have a speed of 25 instead of 106, thought it's power will remain the same). Binding Kidou: Bakudou Binding Kidou, known more simply as Bakudou, is the Kidou focusing on defensive capabilities rather then those of combat. The effects of Bakudou range from binding an opponent where they're incapable of movement, erecting barriers for defense, or sealing away spiritual particles. They are categorized from 1 to 100, slowly increasing in difficultly as the number becomes higher 1. Sai(Restrain) = Paralyzes the target's muscles. (Reiatsu 30) 4. Hainawa(Crawling Rope) = An energy rope entangles a target's arms( Reiatsu 35) 8. Seki (Repulsion)= creates a small orb like shield, repelling whatever strikes it. (Reiatsu 45) 9. Geki(Conquer) = Engulfs the target in red light making them unable to move. (Reiatsu 50) 10. Horin (Disintegrating Circle) = Causes an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to erupt from the users hand and attempt to trap a target. the end of it remains in the hands of the user allowing them to control the path of the tendril before and after capture. The kidou is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together. (Reiatsu 50) Incantation: Disintigrate Black Dog of Rondini. Look upon thyself in disgust and tear out your own throat. 15. Shibireyubi (Numbing Finger) =causes sluggishness in victim's limbs upon touch of user's finger as the muscles tighten up, causing temporary paralysis. 21. Sekienton(Red Smoke Escape) = Creates a blast of spiritual energy that creates a cloud of red smoke for use in escape. (Reiatsu 50) 23. Noren Mekuri (Curtain Stripping) = creates an invisible wave of spiritual energy that dissolves all illusions and any false images. (Reiatsu 60) 26. Kyokko(Curved Light) = Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the user or specified object. (Reaitsu 95) 29. Tenjingunzei (Celestial Forces) = This is a dual step spell, but even if the first part does not succeed, the second part has a chance at hitting. -First Part (Ichiken) = A ray of light shines down from above, immobilizing any target in its area. -Second Part (Niiken) = Creates 4 halo shaped rings of black energy that fly toward the target's limbs. If Iciken was successful they will bind the targets wrist and ankles to the nearest wall. If Ichiken was not successful they spin rapidly on the approach and attempt to slice into the targets muscles. (Reiatsu 70) 30. Shitotsu Sansen (Beak-Stab Triple Beam) = Forming a golden triangle with one's finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his or her body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle. (Reaitsu 70) 37. Tsuriboshi (Hanging Star) = Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net. (Reiatsu 75) 39. Enkosen (Round Lock Fan) = Summons a shield made of condensed reiatsu in front of the user palm for Blocking. It is roughly five feet tall and two and a half feet across. (Reiatsu 80) 40,Goyōgai (Five Support Cover) =creates a small pentagonal shaped barrier, halting time within the barrier, allowing for stabilization of fatally wounded or injured individuals. (Reiatsu 60) 47. Kuhoushi (Cadavar Thread) :Causes a set of Reishi Threads to sew a target down onto surfaces they are touching, or are within a few inches of. For instance if one is standing on the ground it will sew there feet to the ground. If one is standing and very close toa wall it will sew them to the wall. *this sews in an outline so around the feet, or around the body. Not like mummy wrappings.* This Kidou does not effect a target in mid-air. The pattern of the sewn thread varies between user. Ex. Duos would be a series of Skulls. Can be used to sew closed a gaping wound, though does not have any healing properties. (Reiatsu 85) Incantation: Sew thine dead to years long passed, bring them now to close this path. Trap them and bring deaths swift wings! 58. Kakushitsuijaku (Call Forth the Tracing Sparrow) = Tracks and locates any spiritual force. (Reiatsu 90) Incantation: Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. 59.Kyōmon (Mirror Door) = creates a glass-like barrier which is difficult to break from the outside, but quite simple to break from the inside. (Reiatsu 95) 61. Rikujôkôrô(Six Rods Prison of Light) = Binds the target with six beams of light.(Reiatsu 110) Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" 62. Hyapporankan(Hundred Steps Fence) = A massive rod made from the user's Reiatsu and thrown towards the target. Moment's before inpact the rod will then disintegrate into numerous short rods which then stab into and pin the target to the surroundings rendering them immobile if directly hit. (Reiatsu: 115) 63. Sajo Sabuka (Chainlink Chain Bonds) = Causes extremely large and heavy braided ropes of energy to cover your opponent and bind them. Almost unable to break except in cases of extremely strong individuals.(reaitsu 120) 71.Sutandingu Obēshon (Standing Ovation) =creates a rectangular boxlike barrier around a small area in turn separating that inside the barrier from that outside. (Reiatsu 125) 73. Tozanshou (Inverse Mountain Crystal) = Creates a pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster upside down. It is about the size of a three-bedroom house. (Reaitsu 130) 75. Gochûtekkan(Five pillar Iron Brace) = Forms a cage made of five incredibly high and thick pillars.(Reiatsu 145) Incantation: Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. 76. Roppō Fūjin (Hexagon Seal Array)= summons a large hexagonal barrier around target, trapping them within. (Reiatsu 150) 77. Tenteikûra (Heavenly Void Net) = Transmits messages to anyone within the current realm.(Reiatsu 155) Incantation: Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens. 79.Kuyō Shibari(Nine Daylight Bonds) = Creates eight black holes that emit spiritual energy in the personal space surrounding the target, with a ninth black hole manifesting in the center of the targets chest. (reaitsu 175) 81. Danku (Severing Void) = Creates a barrier in the form of a rectangle as tall as the user; can block destructive Kido up to number 89. (Reiatsu 180) 83. Hakufuku (White Crawl): Affects everything in a wave of sleep inducing energy within a certain radius of user.(Reiatsu 185) 91,Hachigyō Sōgai (Eight Joined Twin Cliffs)- forms a double dislocation barrier, which has the ability of erasing whatever is within it from existence and removing the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so that one is not even able to perceive it is there. While within the barrier, all traces of reiatsu are hidden and any detection is incapable of penetrating the barrier. (Reiatsu 190) 92. Shiji no Saimon (The Gate of Four Beasts) = summons four walls, building upon each other to trap target in a fortress of the below barriers acting together to form a nearly impenetrable prison. Each barrier must be clearly spoken for full effect. Ryubi no Jōmon (The Gate of Dragon Tail) Koko no Jōmon (The Gate of Tiger Fang) Kikai no Jōmon (The Gate of Turtle Shell) Hoyoku no Jōmon (The Gate of Phoenix Wings) (Reiatsu 210) Forbidden Since these spells are forbidden, they are not found within the public documents used in the Academy, nor the scrolls which have recorded Clan techniques or Kidou for advanced practitioners. Only the scrolls and books kept hidden by the Kidou Corps contain the secrets of these spells, and only the Captain and Vice-Captain of the Corps know the secrets to teaching these forbidden techniques. 93, Shisō Kekkai =This technique seals and locks away a person. Before it is invoked four spears fastened by chains are used to trap the target by their hands and legs. Once invoked the target rises up into sky and is then sealed in a black coffin-like box with the chains wrapping around it. The four spears then pierce the box all at once, sealing the target and any reiatsu the target possesses. 96. Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu (Ninety-Six Capitol Fire-Suspended Seal Destruction) = Upon, implanting an inactive seal on target, it activates on its own when the target is weakened, piercing them from the inside out with several sword-shaped beams of light, which then merge into a single, vaguely star-shaped barrier, with the target sealed inside. (ONLY for Kido Epic Path) 97. Jikanteishi(Temporal Stasis) = A forbidden spell used i along with kūkanten'i. It is used in conjunction with it to create a stasis around whatever is to be transported so it is not injured or damaged during the displacement. 98. Kūkanten'i(Spatial Displacement) = A forbidden spell used with jikanteishi to teleport a specified portion of space from one point to another, transporting even other active kidō spells. 99. Part 1: Kin(Seal) = Binds the arms of the target with spiritual fabric and iron shafts. (Reiatsu 200) 99. Part 2: Bankin(Final Seal) = This spell's effects are divided into three "songs" that also act as Incantations for it. (Reiatsu 220) (One Song per Post) -First Song: Shiryū(Halting Fabric) = Covers a target from head to toe with spiritual fabric. -Second Song: Nikyoku Hyakurensan(Hundred Linked Bolts) = Stabs the warped target with numerous metal blades -Final Song: Shūkyoku: Bankin Taihō (Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings) = Smashes the target with an immense metal cube that falls from above. Destructive Kidou: Hadou Destructive Kidou, known simply as Hadou, is the Kidou focusing mainly for combat purposes. Hadou is used mainly to cause damage to one's surroundings and enemies. They range from the numbers 1-100, the higher the number, the more destructive and more difficult the spell becomes. 1. Sho(Trust) = Fires a small concussive force at the target, deals little to no damage. (Reiatsu 30) 3. Kushihi(Spitfire) = Spits out a very tiny flame, not harmful.(Reiatsu 35) Incantation: Firefly, consume all in your path. 4. Byakurai(White Lightning) = Blasts a straight bolt of lightning from the extended forefinger of the caster.(Reiatsu 45) 11.Tsuzuri Raiden(Bound Lightning) = Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through. (Reaitsu 35) 31. Shakkahou(Shot of Red Fire) = Casts a red ball of spiritual energy at target.(Reiatsu 70) Incantation: Ye Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man, Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! 32. Ōkasen (Yellow Fire Flash) = Fires a wide arc of yellow energy at a target. (Reiatsu 70) 33. Soukatsui(Blue Fire, Crash Down) = Casts a blue ball of spiritual energy at the target. Similar to 31 but more powerful and accurate.(Reiatsu 75) Incantation: O Lord, Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man, Truth and temperance, Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! 41. Roku Teikoku Touken (Six Imperial Swords) = Six swords made of light energy appear in the sky and crash down on the opponent. (Reiatsu 80) Incantation: Crown of the King, shatter the bones of the beast, let your six hands place judgement on the wicked, as they bow in your Honor. 47. Kontenhi(Soul Fire) = The spell fires a small, ghastly blue flame form the index and middle finger of the user's hand, upon impact this flame causes intense mental pain for about a second or so, making the opponent flinch for a second on impact. Used mainly as a distraction to get in a really damaging spell, or as a torturing tool.(70 reaitsu ) Incantation: The body is weak when the soul is in distres. Sear his soul with tainted fire, bestow pain upon the weak. 54. Haien(Abolishing Flames) = Causes intense flames to engulf target, completely burning and incinerating it.(Reiatsu 95) 57. Borotva(Razor) = Focuses kidou to the index finger and can be used to cut just about anything. Used mainly for surgery and precision cutting but it has been known to be used to cut an enemies throat open as a finishing move, if they were weak and slow enough already. It is formed by vibrating kidou energy at such a high frequency that it is able to pass through slower moving objects.(Reaitsu 100) Incantation: Thy tools have failed, thy eyes have fooled. Come forth and act as my incisor. 58. Tenran (Swelling Storm) = After suspending and spinning their Zanpakuto in a circle placed in front of yourself, the user spew's out a widening tornado-like blast is fired directly towards enemy's with crushing force. (Reiatsu 105) 60. Kongōbaku (Adamantine Blast) = a blast of spherical, red energy similar in strength to Hado #33, but larger and more powerful. (Reiatsu 110) 63. Raikōhō(Thunder Roar Cannon) = Summons a huge energy wave that travels forward to annihilate the target.(Reiatsu 110) Incantation: Bone of a straggling beast, spire, crimson crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle. 65. Hyōga Seiran (Glacier Vapor Storm): fires a massive wave of ice capable of freezing its targets and surrounding area (Reiatsu 125) 66. Gaki Rekkō (Raging Light Fang) = makes a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. (Reiatsu 130) 67. Damashiiken(Soul Blade) = If you get disarmed or need another weapon your reiatsu becomes a weapon like a katana. Part of your reiatsu is transformed into a sword that you can use like an ordinary katana.(Reiatsu 130) Incantation: Thay power of the zanpakuto is in a sword. Thay power of the soul in thay body. O, lord strike down all in my path with my soul, let my body be thay weapon to the destruction. Thay enemy hold no chains around my power, lord my sword has failed me, now let me be the sword and you be my master 73. Sōren Sōkatsui(Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) = Essentially a doubled version of #33, this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety.(Reiatsu 155) Incantation:Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens 75. Sakurabana(Cherry blossom) = Creates a ball of sakura petals around a opponent and slowy crushes them at the users will will. Once compressed into a ball the user can choose to speak a single word that will set the ball into a explosion of pink flame. The pink flame does not incinterate but mostly burns the person inside. Only when its full power is realized will the flame turn to a hot pink and turn what ever lies inside to ash. Only able to use it once, after it is used the user is drained and passes out from exaustion. Only used as a last resort. If full power is reached the person who used this kido is out cold, flames of pink normally singe the skin of the user since the ball and the user are connected. Such a attack will kill anyone that is less than a captain and can still cause them to pass out and remain under a coma for months. The normal user will just passout from a range of five minutes to a few hours.(reaitsu 125) Incantation: That which has kept me sane, come in my time of need. Give me your power as I vanquish my foe. Bind him with your beauty and crush him with your fury. 76. Touji o Touhou(Invoking Inner Winter) = Water is gathered from the air around the user towards his hand. The user then freezes it. It is then shot sending a shower of razor sharps ice shards upon the targeted area, sharp enough to pierce any armour. Ineffective in warm areas as the ice melts to early. (Reiatsu 150) Incantation: Heaven, send these icy rains to reign over us. Strike down my foes, bring peace and strength. Bring peace! 88. Hiryugeki Zoku Shinten Raiho(Flying Dragon Striking, Heaven Shaking, Lightning Cannon) = Fires an enormous blast of energy very much like a laser beam that will engulf and obliterate a target. (Reaitsu requirement 180) 90. Kurohitsugi(Black Coffin) = Surrounds the target in a building-sized black box of spiritual energy, which is then pierced by dozens of energy "spears", resulting in extensive damage on all parts of the target. Reminiscent of a common magician's trick, as well as certain torture devices used during the Spanish Inquisition.(Reiatsu 190) 91. Senjū Kōten Taihō(Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear) = Summons several spears of light that are all fired towards the same focal point where the intended target resides. The culminating explosion is exceedingly devastating. (Reiatsu 220) Incantation: Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Forbidden Since these spells are forbidden, they are not found within the public documents used in the Academy, nor the scrolls which have recorded Clan techniques or Kidou for advanced practitioners. Only the scrolls and books kept hidden by the Kidou Corps contain the secrets of these spells, and only the Captain and Vice-Captain of the Corps know the secrets to teaching these forbidden techniques. 96. Itto Kaso (Lone Blade Cremation) = Causes a huge pillar of fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. The cost for the flame is as dangerous as is the actual technique, requiring the user to sacrifice their own flesh to initiate the spell. The more sacrificed, the larger the area of the flame's consumption, incinerating everything in it's range. Category:System Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13